Between friends
by Javie-and-Sammie
Summary: Sometimes the line between friends and lovers is so thin you don't even know it's there, then again maybe it never was. Maybe someone should tell Kaiba and Yami that.
1. Friendship leads to

Between Friends

AN: This is my first story.Hope you all enjoy it.

Silver rays had just started to make their track down from the sun as a sleek black limo pulled into the front gate entrance of the infamous Domino High School. A lone figure clad in the customary navy blue boy's school uniform made it's way to the front doors of the institute of learning that many students spend the golden years of their lives attending in hopes of finding suitable jobs.

It wasn't that he wanted to be here, in all truths if he had the choice, this is probably the last place he'd be.

He was the infamous Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp, multibillion dollar corparation that sold top of the line gaming equipment and accessories. He was everything a man should be, rich, famous and lets face it, he was gods damn good looking to boot, not to brag of course, but he could have his pick of any female, boyfriend or not, and a handful of males if he chose to pursue them.

So why was it that he, the great Seto Kaiba had to attend this assylum of commoners as he liked to call them. The fact of the matter was that he didn't. He damn sure didn't need to learn anything. Any skills they taught here he had mastered by the age of ten.

It wasn't that he needed his diploma to get into collage either since he was filthy, fuckin rich. He had enough money to live ten life times over still holding the title of being the rich bastard that he was today. As he rounded the corner, his trademark smirk in place, thoughts of the reason why he put up with this pathetic excuse for a school flashed in his mind.

Opening the door to room 201B, he took his usual seat in the back where he could observe everyting that went on in the classroom.

Class didn't start for another thirty or so minutes, so he took out his laptop and did his usual check on the Kaiba Corp system database. Everything seemed to be in order for the moment, but of course that didn't last very long since some moron was always trying to take over his company or something stupid like that.

His job was demanding, some people just didn't understand that it wasn't easy to pull an all nighter at the office, then having little to no time to get ready for school in the morning, not that he went to school lokking like shit either, on the contrary, looking good was like a seventh sense to him, fuck that!, looking good was a way of life. Luckily for him it came naturally just like everthing else he did.

As his fingers floated expeditiously across the keys, a skill that he had aquired earlier on in life, he realized that the class had slowly began to fill with rowdy students eager to tell friends everything that happened on the weekend sparing no details. Sighing in exasperation at the thought of having to stay in the same room as these irritating excuses for people, he quickly put away his laptop and took out the supplies he would need for the class.

"So then he said, thas not my motha it's ma wife,"

He would know that annoying heavily accented voice any where and damn it never failed to put him in a pissed off mood. Jou had just walked into class laughing and joking as uaual in his cheerfully carefree way. Surrounded by his three close friends Yugi, Anzu and Honda. He was in his usual routine of cracking jokes that were sometimes not really funny and at other times, just plain dull.

"Get it, his wife," said Jou trying to justify his joke.

"Yeah Jou, that was...interesting," remarked yugi trying to inflate Jou's flat joke.

Seto rolled his eyes at their stupidity, but he was used to it by now as it was an everyday thing now. The only person in the group that he respected was yugi because at least he could keep his stupidity in check most of the time.

"Hiya Kaiba,"

Seto was pulled out of his musing by a rather irritable voice in his opinion.

"What the fuck gives you the right to even think you can talk to me".

Joey looked taken back for a minute but then he just smiled and blushed.

"What the fuck,"

"Oh Kaiba, I know this is just your rude way of showing affection for me," said Jou with a bright smile on his face.

"You wish, I don't fuck dogs," said Kaiba coolly.

"Kaiba, that was so crude!," said Anzu immediately coming to her friends defense as Jou just hung his head and walked to his usual seat. Yugi just rolled his eyes at his friends serious case of dumbass.

It was no secret about Jou's more than friends feelings for Kaiba, he made it very clear every chance he got. Yugi couldn't even imagine them together because for one, Kaiba simply couldn't stand him, he made that very clear every chance he got.

There were really only two people that Kaiba could have a friendly conversation with and those two people were Mokuba Kaiba and the other person was...

The class had suddenly gotten very quiet, part of the reason being that the teacher had just walked in and the other part being the stunning boy that had just walked in with her.

"Thank you Yami for helping me carry the supplies back to class," said the teacher as she spoke with untold admiration for her more than favorite student.

"No problem maam," said Yami flashing his teacher a more than beautiful smile as he made his way to his seat in the first seat of the front row.

Now that his reason for coming to school was here, Seto was immediately in a better mood than he was in a couple minutes ago, then again, Yami had that affect on people. He immediately packed up his things and moved to the vacant seat behind Yami's and scribbled a small note to Yami in his neat hand writing.

_Good morning beautiful:_

_Yami, you look fucking fantastic this morning, well as usual._

Yami read the note and rolled his eyes at Seto's lameness. It was no secret of the young CEO's feeling toward him he had known for awhile now but, he pretended he didn't for the simple fact that he liked to play hard to get.

About a year ago, they started talking and realized that they had more in common than just dual monsters and so eventually it turned into friendship and it didn't take long for Seto to realize that he had more than just friend feelings for the shorter dualist.

All of a sudden, the teacher got a call on her cellphone and excused herself from the class.

Yami turned around in his seat and flashed a dazzling smile Seto's way.

"Damn Yami, are you trying to kill me," Kaiba said with a smile of his own.Yami smiled at his friends sillyness then got up to throw the note in the trash with Seto watching him the whole way and back.

"Seto, it's creepy when you watch me like that,"remarked Yami still sporting his dazzling smile.

"Can't help myself Yami, do you know how hard it is not to look at a person that looks the way you do,"

Yami just laughed at him and turned around as the teacher walked in the class looking slightly disgruntled.

"Sorry class please take out your books and turn to page 324."

Suddenly Seto was hit by a brilliant thought, as usual, what if he "accidentally" forgot his book at home, he would certainly have to share a book with someone and if that someone happened to be Yami then so be it.

"Excuse me Mrs. Turner, I seem to have forgotten my books at home today," said Seto almost unable to keep the delight out of his voice at the thought of getting to share a book with Yami.

"Oh well then Mr. Kaiba, why don't you just share a book with Mr. Katsuya over there," said the teacher thinking that she had just solved the problem. At the thought of sharing a book with him Seto visibly cringed.

"No thanks, I'd rather share books with Mr. Mouto here", said Seto as he moved to sit by Yami.

"Very well then",

Inside Kaiba was smiling, could this day get any better.

"Damn Kaiba, give me a little elbow room," remarked Yami. Kaiba just smiled and backed off a little, for now at least.

-------

Yami was flattered by all the attention that Kaiba gave him on a regular basis, he really was especially due to the fact that Kaiba was usally so rude to other people, but sometimes he just wanted to murder him. Like for example right now as the CEO stood waiting in front of his locker after school.

"Yami could I offer you a ride home,"asked Kaiba while flashing Yami a charming smile.

"Sure, just let me call Yugi and tell him," said Yami while pulling out his cell phone.

-------

In the Limo

"Damn Kaiba, no matter how many times I ride in this thing I never cease to be amazed,"said Yami as he moved from one side of the limo to another.

" Kaiba was just happy to make Y ami happy and he could do it everyday if Yami would just give in and give them what they both wanted, well he knew what he wanted on his part but he wasn't so sure about yami. However he was confident that with time Yami would come to him willing and ready and that was enough to put a smile on his face.

Finally they reached Yami's house and as Yami gathered his things, Kaiba cleared his throat meaningfully and Yami stopped what he was doing to give Kaiba a kiss on the cheek. It was Kind of routine for them now and Yami didn't mind but Kaiba was ecstatic.

"See you tomarrow," said Yami as he exited the limo still laughing at Seto's sillyness.

"Yeah tomarrow," said Kaiba in a dream like state. Damn it was gonna be a long fucking night.


	2. Joyride

Well here it is, the long COUGH awited chapter 2

Thanks to all the reveiwers keep reveiwing my story!!!

Between Friends

Chapter 2

Yami walked through the door and entered the gameshop, he was vaguely aware that something was off, but he didn't think too much of it. He began his usual routine of placing his bag on the floor by the door(This Rymes!) and made his way over to the fridge to pour himself a glass of cold milk. He took off his shoes and made his way over to the living room.

As he entered, he couldn't help but notice the three sets of eyes that turned his way.

"Um, hey guys whats up", said Yami as he sipped some of his milk and moved to sit on the sofa.

"What's up!?, what's up is that your nothing but a lying, backstabbing boyfriend stealer is what's up!," said Jou as he glared daggers at Yami.

"Jou, what are you talking about?," asked Yami as he stared at his friend with indifference. It wasn't that he didn't care, it was more of the fact that he couldn't bring himself to give a shit right now and if it made him a bad person, well fuck it was too much work to be a good person anyhow and he would only end up getting the short end of the stick anyhow.

"What am I talking about!, you know damn well what I'm talking about Yami," snarled Jou

At hearing this, Yami looked at Jou with a mixture of disbilef and anger.

"Jou, I just got home from school, I'm tired and I really don't feel like dealing with this crap right now, trust me when I tell you, If I even had any idea what you were talking about, we would not be having this conversation at this moment."

"Ok Yami, since you seem to have no clue what I'm talking about, why don't I just refresh your memory," said Jou while still glaring at Yami. "Now, how was it that you got home today," asked Jou while giving his undivided attention to Yami.

"Jou stop making a fool out of yourself and leave Yami alone, don't you think that if K...,"but Anzu didn't get to finish since Jou cut her off.

This was again one of those moments when Yugi could only wonder why the fuck he hung out with Jou sometimes, then again he was good for a laugh and half the time he was a pretty good friend, but damn if he didn't get on his nerves sometimes.

"Just answer the question Yami," said Jou deciding to ignore Anzu's comment.

"Well, I got a ride from Kaiba obviously."

"And who has had a crush on him for the past two and a half years now," said Jou with mock sweetness lacing his voice.

"Um I don't k...,"

"Think really hard Yami."

"Um, you have."

"Correct, so now that you understand this, I assume that you will stay away from him is that clear?"

"Crystal, but what I need you to understand is for one, Kaiba doesn't like you, as a matter of fact just between us friends, he can't stand you, Jou, you are simply not his type," _I am, _with that said, Yami got up and made his way to the stairs with the others looking on at him with mixed emotions ranging from surprise to slight anger.

Just before going up the stairs, Yami turned to Jou and left him with one last bit of vital information.

"Oh and by the way, if you ever talk to me like that again, I'll have Bakura and Marik kick your ass."

It wasn't a secret to anyone that knew Yami that ever since the yami's got their own bodies, they stuck to Yami like glue. It could have something to do with the fact that he was the reason that they had their bodies in the first place be it accident or not, but the other two yami's were extremely grateful and made it their point of duty to remind him of it everyday.

Yami didn't mind though, everyone knew that if anyone messed with their shorty, Bakura and Marik would woop their asses! With that in mind, Yami knew one thing other people didn't, he had serious fucking power.

-------

Yami was just about to step in the shower when his cellphone rang.

"Yami speaking"

"Hi Yami, how are you?"

"Kaiba you just seen me like thirty minutes ago," said Yami in mock disbilef.

"Is that how long it's been, it seems like so much longer, but seriously I called you for a good reason."

"And that reason would be..."

"Um, you left one of your books in my bag when you told me to hold it for you after third period so I'm coming over to give it to you."

"But Seto I...,"

Beep, Beep, Beep

"have been forbidded to talk to you," finished Yami lamely.

Yami rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day at his friends antics as he stepped in the warm water and let it soothe his tense muscles. The little fight with Jou was an everyday occurrance and they would be back to being good friends the next day and then have another fight by lunch. Don't get him wrong, he loved Jou but damn sometimes he pissed him off. Couldn't he see that Kaiba wasn't interested in him.

Yami stepped out of the shower and decided he wanted to look gorgeous for Kaiba even though it wasn't a hard task because Kaiba would think he looked great anyway even if he was wearing a garbage bag. He wasn't conceited it was just that he was so damn fine and he knew it.

As Yami made his way downstairs he flashed a dazzling smile Jou's way just to throw him off and gave Yugi a small hug as he made his way out the door. Hey he was a bitch and he knew it, whether they knew it or not was their problem.

When Yami stepped out the door, he was greeted by the site of Kaiba's expensive limo and damn did that thing just radiate money.

Kaiba stepped out his limo and his eyes were immediately drawn to Yami, damn if being beautiful was a crime, Yami would get the fucking death penalty for repeated felony. Kaiba walked forward and brought Yami into a friendly hug, well at least it was friendly on Yami's part. Damn how he loved him! No one made him feel the way Yami did and he'd be willing to bet him company that no one ever would.

"What the fuck is going on here," said a voice that could only belong to one person.

It was at that moment that Yami realized that sexy theif and Co, as they liked to be called decided to show themselves. Bakura and Marik looked less that happy, but damn if looks could kill Seto would be six feet under by now.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Marik lunged forward and snatched Yami from Seto's grasp.

"Yami, you can't just go around hugging every tom, dick," at this Marik cast an accusing glare at Seto,"and harry you see walking around.

At hearing this, Seto was positively about to sock Marik one until Yami spoke up from his position behind Marik.

"Marik, will you quit over reacting." said Yami in exasparation. Don't get him wrong Yami loved his friends, but damn were all of them so freaking annoying?!

"OVER REACTING!," bellowed Bakura, "We come around the corner, see you hugged up on rich boy over here and you think we're fucking over reacting!, you haven't seen over reacting till you see what will happen if he ever touches you again

At Bakura's sudden outburst, Ryou and Malik simply rolled their eyes and walked in the house, damn were their yami's annoying at time. Fuck, since when did Yami become the fourth hikari?

Bakura and Marik going big brotherish on Yami was old news and who would have thought that up till a year ago they would have both jumped at the chance to strangle Yami with his own intestines.

"Bakura will you calm down, nothing happened," reasoned Yami as he walked over to give Bakura a hug.

"I know, but I worry Yami, you don't know how to take care of yourself which is why you have me and Marik here," said Bakura as though he said the most brilliant thing in the world.

Seto was absolutely furious! How dare Yami ignore him to talk to looney and loonier. Here they come busting out like their the fucking swat team or something and Yami just sits their talking to them like nothing just happened.

Yami didn't know what happened, but the next thing he knew Seto had grabbed him and shoved him in the limo before jumping in himself. So now here they were speeding down the road without any particular destination in mind.

"Kaiba what have you done," asked Yami in a quivering voice.

"What are you talking about," asked Seto as he turned to look at Yami.

"Do you know what Bakura and Marik will do to you once they catch us?!"

At hearing this Seto turned to look at Yami completely unfazed while a small smirk appeared on his face.

"It's nice to know that you worry about me."

"No Seto this is serious, do you have any idea what they will do to you," asked a frantic Yami.

"They'll try it, but then they'll find out exactly who I am."

"And that is?"

The moment these words left Yami's lips he immediately regretted it, because the look Seto was giving him right at this moment was enought to scare anyone.

"I'm their fucking executioner."


	3. I need to know

Here I am yet again, seriously I hope you guys like this story and don't be afraid to review if you do. Thank you to the people who did review and please keep it up. Remember it's very much welcomed.

Disclaimer: I seriously don't own this.

Chapter 3

Between Friends

Yami stared at Seto in mild horror as they rounded the familier corner leading to the Kaiba Mansion. After Seto's little confession or more like 'Promise', they had sort of ceased talking since neither of them had said anything in the past 30 minutes that they had been in the limo.

"Are you on fucking crack?," asked Yami as he once again found his voice, "They are literally gonna kill you when they literally get their hands on you," at this Yami paused in time to gather his thoughts on the next thing he was about to say, "Literally!" Seto just stared back at him coolly and moved to brush a strand of hair that had fallen into his face during his little outburst.

"Your beautiful"

"Thank you, but seriously you need to start thinking about writing your will because when Bakura and Marik get their hands on you, well let's just say that Mokuba and I will be spending alot more time together."

"Yami are you still on that, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm untouchable baby, I've got a body like a fuckin bullet and if that's not enough I've also got a 357 Magnum that really kicks ass, I'd like to see Bakura or Marik try it, I'll put them back in the shadow realm faster than they can say"What the fu..."

"Will you stop it, your not as tough as you act Seto Kaiba, Remember that I know your one and only weakness," said Yami smartly.

"Yami, real men have no weaknesses."

"Oh really," At this Yami slid his way over to the other side of the limo, real close to Seto and whispered in his ear,"Real men, have only one," Seto's breath hitched in his throat at the close proximity of Yami I mean who wouldn't be even a little bit excited?

Just then the driver decided to announce that they had arrived at the mansion, albeit a little nervously as Seto and Yami hadn't put up the safety screen and he had heard the whole conversation right down to the last bit.

"Motherfucker," To say that Seto was dissapointed wouldn't be right at all. To say that he wanted to kill his driver would be right on the money, since Yami had decided to stop what he had started and had already vacated the limo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**In the Mansion **

"Wow this place never ceases to amaze me," said Yami not even bothering to shadow his amazement."If I didn't know any better I would think you must be compensating for something, because you do know what they ...,"

"Yami, you don't know any better and anyway I don't need to compensate for anything cause I've got the full package baby," said Seto proudly.

Yami looked at him unimpressed, "All talk."

"Really, because it's no problem for me to prove it to you right now."

"I think I'll pass."Said Yami hurridly, "So where's Mokuba?" Seto just rolled his eyes, it was so frustrating to always be shot down before Yami it had never happend to him, being turned down was simply unheard of and then all of a sudden here comes the great pharoah changing all the rules, fuck.

-------------------------------------------

**Across Town**

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!," screamed Bakura, "What do you mean you can't file a missing person's report!"

"Sir, since it's only been forty-five minutes since you last saw this person, we can't really identify him as a missing person yet," said the police officer. At hearing this, Marik immediately grabbed the phone to put his two cents in.

"This shit is re-fuckin-diculous, how can you guys say you uphold the law, when there's crimes going on right under your very noses?" Asked Marik seriously which was very strange for him.

"Sirs please calm down, if he hasn't come back in the next 24 hours, then we will surely begin the investigation," said the officer calmly as the line went dead.

"Can you believe this shit, I mean we don't even know where Yami is, he could be dead in a ditch, dead, just DEAD!"

"Will you both just shut up, you know very well where Yami is," began Malik "He's with Kaiba, probly on a vacation away from you two."

"BLASPHEMY!," screamed Marik, "how dare you even insinuate that Yami would even do something like that, you should just rot in he..."

"Will you all just shut up, where ever Yami is it's damn sure better then this place with a bunch of lunatics," said Yugi as he got up and left the room.

"How rude"

"All I know is that Kaiba is a dead man," said Bakura with so much sincereity it made the other occupants of the room shiver, because they knew that Bakura didn't make threats, he made promises.

-------------------------------------------

As soon as the name Mokuba had left his mouth, all Yami saw was a black blur before he was knocked to the floor by an overly energetic 10yr old. "Yami!," you're here, it's been so long, where you been?," asked an overly hyper Mokuba.

"Mokuba, I was here just 2 days ago," said Yami as Mokuba continued to hug the daylights out of him.

"Will you let Yami up, jeez you're almost as big as him are you trying to kill him?" said Seto purposfully trying to annoy Yami by insulting his size, works everytime.

"Shut up, I grew two inches" said Yami in his defense.

"Let's play Yami," said Mokuba as he began to drag Yami away.

"Wait a minute, did you do you're homework?'" asked Seto once again going all big brotherly on him.

"No, but I..."

"No but's you can play with Yami when you're done now march"

"Yes sir," said Mokuba as he made his way up the stairs stomping all the way.

"So cute," cooed Yami "He is so adorable."

"Yeah real cute, anyway let's talk"

"About?"

"Us." said Seto as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Seto, we've talked about this, you know my situation," said Yami in a soft voice as they moved to the couch.

"I know Yami that you think you're afraid of getting hurt or what ever, but how will you even know if you don't give it a chance, give us a chance," asked Seto sincerely.

"I really want to, but Seto I mean I'm not a fool though I appear like one"

"Never!"

Thanks, but seriously I know you, I know that you get bored really easily and I just don't want to be one of those things that you just throw away all too easily."

"Yami, seriously I could never throw you away, all those other girls meant nothing to me they were just road blocks in my way of getting to you."

"Seto you know there's nothing more important to me than our friendship, I don't want to see anything ruin that."

"Nothing could, what do I have to do to get it through to you that I'm seriously serious."

"Seriously serious?," Yami smiled.

"Something I heard Mokuba say, but really Yami no one could treat you better than me, I wouldn't let them."

"Is that your dignified way of saying that if you can't have me no one can?" Asked Yami still smiling. Honestly Seto did make him happy, but it's just that every time he thought about letting him in something always got in the way like for example right now as Bakura and Marik stood in the background trying to look inconspicuous after just having snuck through the window of which no one would ever figure out how they got through in the first place.

For another thing, it was just so easy to say "I love you" it was a complete other thing to actually mean it and when Yami said it he wanted to make sure that he meant it and he wanted to make sure that he felt the same.

"So priest, thought we wouldn't find you huh?" began Bakura.

"We'll actually since it is my home, I was kind of counting on it what I wasn't counting on was that I was going to have to kick your asses at the same time when it all actuality I should have because assholes travel in packs."

"Was that an insult?" Asked Marik. All Yami could do was stare on at his friends stupidity. Boy did he know how to pick his friends. Just as things looked like they were about to get serious, Yami decided to intervene.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Now will the both of you just go home" Said Yami as he held open the door for a sulking Bakura and Marik.

"But Yami..."

"I'll call you, bye," Said Yami as he shut the door in their pouting faces'If only people knew that big bad Bakura and Marik could pout'.

"Good riddance"

"Seto will you stop, I think that talk really helped."

"Whatever."

"Awww, is somebody a little jealous?" Asked Yami as he scooted up close to Seto on the couch.

"NO"

"Come on, admit it" Yami was having way to much fun with this "There's nothing to be jealous of, you know your still my favorite guy."

"I'm not a baby, I can take the fact that you don't want to be with me, what I can't take is you rubbing it in my face."You call yourself my friend but Yami I don't know how you can call yourself that and treat me the way you do."

"Seto, I.."

"I don't really want to hear it, what I really want is for you to leave."

"Let me talk"

"Yami, I'm tired of talking what more is there to say it's obvious that you don't want to be with me so there's nothing more for me to say." At this, Seto stood and began to walk to the door, upon reaching it he opened it but not before turning to Yami, "Listen, I already know what I want, but obviously you don't so call me when you do."

"What, so you're kicking me out, just like that you didn't even give me a chance to talk." Protested Yami.

"I'm done talking," And with that Seto shut the door in Yami's face_."Jeez he could at least give me a ride home" _thought Yami sourly as he reached for his cell phone to call Yugi.

-----------------------------------------------

"And then he just slams the fuckin door in my face, can you believe that shit Yugi?" Said Yami as he ate another spoon full of ice cream.

"Wow, that's some shit," Agreed Yugi as he too indulged in the sinful pleasure that was icecream."So he didn't say anything else?"

"Nope, just something about calling him when I know how I feel"

"How do you feel about him," asked Yugi as he ate yet another spoonfull.

"The thing is I don't really know I've never been in love before," said Yami with a thoughtful look on his features. "I just don't know what to do, I mean I know I care about the guy, jeez what does he want me to do?"

"Well look at it from his point of view, the guy's practically been in love with you for like ever now without realizing it and now when he finally figures it out, it turns out his feelings arn't returned do you believe that shit!" asked Yugi.

"What about me, these feelings are new to me, I just need time," "I care about him but I'm not gonna do something that's gonna hurt us both in the end. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Yami went to answer the door only to reveal...

Dun

Dun

Duuuun!!

Thanks for reading. Yami is kind of ooc, but that's how I like him!! Seriously if it's a problem leave me a comment and I'll try my best to put him back in character but it's really hard cause he's so cute this way and so's yugi.XD


	4. It's all there is

Thanks for reveiwing my stories guys. I was trying to get this up sooner, but one thing led to another and well let's just say it's better late than never.XD

AN: Check out my other story 'Western Romance' chapter 2 is in production and should be up in a week or so and don't forget to tell me what you think

Disclaimer: I don't own this

Chapter 4

Between Friends

**It's all there is **

It was half past eight when the doorbell had rung. Even though it wasn't that late Yami couldn't help but wonder who could be on the other side of the door, after all he wasn't expecting anyone and the only people that visited Yugi had already went home hours ago. He got on his tippy toes and looked out the window.

"Who is it Yami," Asked a curious Yugi as he got up from his position on the couch to join Yami by the door.

"I don't know, all I can see is red," Answered a baffled Yami.

"Well open the door," Said Yugi eager to see who or what was on the other side.

"Pipe down runt and let me handle this, it's a mans job not for pipsqueaks like you," grumbled Yami as he opened the door at last, leaving Yugi to roll his eyes in response. Ever since Yami started hanging around with Bakura and Marik( Sexy theif and Co.) he thought he was tough shit. He didn't realize that the only reason why people didn't mess with him was because of said posse and besides that, what sort of 'man' walked around in bunny slippers with the matching pajama bottoms!?

Anyway as Yami opened the door he was surprised, no, astounded to see the bright barricade of flowers of different assortments outside his door carried by six or seven men.

"Wow!," Exclaimed Yugi, " Are these for me?"

"Is you're name Yami Mouto?"

"If you want it to be," Answered Yugi seductively. He couldn't help it, the guy was cute was it a crime to flirt a little?

"Well, er.."

"Will you get outta here! and put some clothes on for Ra's sake. How many times have I told you Yugi no ones gonna buy the whole ice cream truck if you're passin' out the popsicles for free," Bellowed Yami, horrified at his hikari, he didn't even know that Yugi could be seductive and it was something that he could of lived a thousand years and over without finding out. He would have to MAKE Yugi stop hanging out with Malik. All he ever did was flirt and it was getting to Yugi in the worst way possible.

Where ever Malik went Yugi went like they were best friends or something. Damn did it annoy him!!

Yugi just looked at Yami like he was stupid, which he probly was, and walked back into the living room.'If only he knew the half of it'.

Yami signed the form that the man presented to him confirming that he had received the flowers.

-----------------------------------------------

Half an hour later Yami sat alone in his room contemplating who the mystery person was that sent him the flowers since the delivery man had refused to tell him and the cards were blank.

Just as he was about to turn in for the night, his phone rang.

"Hello"

"Pharoah"

"What is it Bakura," Said a sleepy Yami.

"Things have been... happening Yami."

"..."

"Things that I don't like"

"What are you talking about, I'm tired."

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about in fact we both do"

"Whose we?," Asked an extremely frustrated Yami.

"Don't worry about that, all you need to know is that we're watching and we know you're every move."

"Are you on crack!?," Screamed Yami, "Why do you do this shit every night, I'm not a child"

"All in due time"

"What-are-you-talking-about, that doesn't even make any sense"

"You have a nice night now"

"Wait, Bakura what..."Beep Beep Beep...

Yami really didn't understand why Bakura and Marik insisted on doing this every night. They would call, either one or both of them, tell him something weird and/or stupid and then hang up like the fucking psycos they were. To tell you the truth that shit was annoying but what could he do? That's what happens when you're friends with Bakura and Marik and with that grave thought in mind Yami fell into a peaceful sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

**School the next day**

"Did you get the flower's I sent you?," Asked Seto with a charming smile on his face.

"That was you?," Asked Yami increduously, "What happened to ' I'm not talking to you, call me when you figure out you're feelings'

"You know I didn't mean it babe, I was thinking about you all night"

"I think that's something you should keep to yourself," Said Yami as he moved to give Seto a hug.

"Well it's true, I will have you Yami and when you figure that out it'll be all the better for you," Seto had said that with so much determination in his eyes that would have scared any normal person but hey, Yami was anything but normal. In that one moment Yami believed him.

"That was cute, in a weird, crazy kind of way,"

"I'm crazy for you"

"Ok now that was just cheezy," Laughed Yami.

Sure, he didn't like being laughed at, but if it was Yami that was laughing he didn't mind in fact he would even join him.

--------------------------------------------

"Are you crazy," Screamed Anzu as she sat by Yami in class that day.

"What do you want me to do, I can't just do it it's not that simple"

"Yami, please it couldn't get anymore simple all you have to do is go up to Seto and say, At this Anzu did a poor impersonation of Yami since her voice was too high pitched, 'Hello Seto, yes I will be you're man slave and have hot sex with you every night and day with you're sexy ass..'

"Alright Anzu let's get outta fantasy land, seriously I've never been in a relationship before and if it fails I don't want our friendship to go down with it"

"Yami, please like that could even happen Seto cares about you way too much"

"That's what scares me the most"

----------------------------------------

Later on that day, the gang which consisted of Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Jou, Anzu and Honda were walking home from school after a long day at school talking and laughing as usual when all of a sudden a sleek, black limo pulled up next to them.

"Yami, nows you're chance," Said an excited Anzu as she nudged Yami in the side.

"Will you stop"

Seto stepped out and made his way over to Yami. "Will you idiots get out of my way, Yami you're coming with me"

"Well ok, but so are my friends"

"What! No!"

"Hi Kaiba, you look good today," Said Jou as he sided up with Kaiba.

"Don't talk to me, Yami why can't you just go, why do always have to bring the tag along crew?"

"Why are you so rude, now it's either they come or I don't, besides,At this Yami had moved to stand in front of Kaiba, "If you want a relationship with me you'll have to learn to tolerate them soon or later," Said Yami as he moved his fingers seductively up and down Kaiba's chest.

"Alright, you idiots get in, but DON'T touch anything!"

"And that's how you teach you're man whose in control," Whipered Yami to Anzu as they shared knowing smirks. "He may wear the pant's, but I choose what color."

-----------------------------------

**In the limo**

"Hey isn't that Bakura, Marik and Malik," Asked Ryou as he peered out the window.

"Yeah it is let's give them a ride," Said Anzu.

"NO!"

"But Seto, their my friends"

"Yami, you have enough friends in here as it stands, what do you do go around making friends with every creature that walks?"

"..."

"Don't look at me like that"

"..."

"Fine, driver pull over"

"Man you are so whipped and you and Yami arn't even dating," Laughed Yugi.

"Shut up"

Well there it is PPL chapter 5 should be up soon and as always thanks for reading. Please reveiw and tell me what you think. Oh and sorry about the Jou thing I really have nothing against him in fact he's actually one of my favorite characters. It's just that, well, someone had to be the airhead! And he fit perfectly.


End file.
